cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
JinLo Edgehitcher
General JinLo Radum is a veteran of the Clone Wars and a general in his squad, Joker Squad. Edgehitcher started out as a rookie stationed on Kamino in 22 BBY. After impressing his training seargeant, ARC Commander Colt, he was given ARC training and graduated with the nickname "JinLo".He was then stationed in the 79th Attack Battalion, or Joker Squad, under the command of CC-5849, or Maingis. By following orders without question and proving himself on several occasions, Edgehitcher rose through the ranks to become one of the three top generals in the squad. After serving with the squad for some time, he was abruptly fired from the squad for without explanation. However, he was able to be reinstated after convincing Maingis to let him back in. Shortly after this, General Kenobi requested Edgehitcher's participation in a small ARC team to capture a Separatist communications station that was broadcasting false information to Republic Forces in the Outer Rim. The mission was a complete success, but Edgehitcher reuturned home only to find that once again he had been fired without reason from his former squad. Again Edgehitcher managed to convince his leader that he deserved to be in Joker Squad, and was once again reinstated as a top general. A year later, in 21 ABY, the 97th Attack Battalion was ordered to take down the Separatist leader Xalandra Nova, who had made a deal with the Corporate Alliance and created a powerful company that sent spies into the heart of the Republic. CC-5849 promoted Edgehitcher to the position of Chief Intelligence Officer and assigned him to gather intel about Separatist forces, in particular that of Nova Corporations. To help him with this task, Edgehitcher gathered a dedicated group of operatives to help him take down Nova Corps from the inside. The foremost among these were Blast Parker, Ben Novacharger, and Vann Wampasuit. After months of gathering intel, Joker himself was mysteriously deleted. Shortly after this Xalandra Nova was stripped of power and the 97th Attack Battalion was recalled to Coruscant. Unfortunately, many of the former squad did not make it back. After recieving a distress call from deep within the Unknown Regions, Edgehitcher set out and did not return for almost half a year. Having returned back from the Unkown Regions with no memory of what had happened their or why he had gone in the first place, Edgehitcher joined the Republic Marine Havoc Squad, where he served for some time as a commander. When his old friend and former colleague from Joker Squad, Flare Macan, contacted him, he decided to join Flare's squad and resumed his old post as the Director of Squad Intelligence. A month later, he was recruited into the Republic Marines Havoc Squad by his old friend, Blast Parker, now known as EliteMarine Turbo. He was promoted to the rank of commander. However, in early 20 ABY Edgehitcher ws notifified by his best friends EliteMarine Turbo and Flare Macan that his former commander, Maingis Joker, was found alive on a smuggler's ship. Edgehitcher was overjoyed, as he had been one of the four survivors of the mission to steal the intelligence from Grevious. Service With Joker Squad After being stationed with Joker Squad, Edgehitcher swiftly rose to the rank of Commander. After serving in missions or directing security at the squad base, he was promoted to General. As a general, he oversaw field operations and led seiges on enemy fortresses. Shortly after this, Edgehitcher was made one of the top three generals, along with his friend, Flare Macan. Conflicts with Joker At some point in time, General Edgehitcher was abruptly removed from the squad without reason or explanation. When talking with his former commander, Maingis, he asked him why he had done this. Maingis had vaguely decribed that he had been "forced to" and that he had no choice. Although the commander did let him back in after being convinced by Edgehitcher, the incident left Edgehitcher slightly suspicious of his leader. Raid in the Outer Rim In late 22 ABY, Edgehitcher was requested by General Kenobi for a small ARC team that would infiltrate a Separatist communications station in the Outer Rim that was broadcasting false information to Republic forces. Kenobi also assigned EliteMarine Turbo (then Blast Parker), Vann Wampasuit, and Ben Novacharger. Despite heavy resistance from Separatist Forces, Edgehitcher, Turbo, Wamapsuit, and Novacharger all made it into the base. The team split up to plant explosives on opposite sides of the building: Edgehitcher and Turbo would take the East Wing and Wampasuit would take the West Wing. Meanwhile, Novacharger would steal a droid ship and rendevouz with them so they could escape. The mission was going as planned until General Grevious himself encountered Edgehitcher and Turbo. Both having recieved elite training in lightsaber conbat, they engaged the General and managed to cripple one leg. As the injured Grevious pursued them, they planted the charges and ran as fast as they could toward the hangar, where they found Wampasuit and Novacharger waiting in the ship. The two clones quickly boarded and the team escaped. Grevious gave chase in his starfighter, but the group jumped to hyperspace before he could catch them. The communications station had been destroyed, and the mission was declared a complete success. Second Conflict with Joker When Edgehitcher returned home, he found that once again he had been removed from his squad by Joker. Angry this time, he confronted Joker about it and made him swear never to do this again. Joker agreed and let him back in the squad, as well as promoting him to the Director of Squad Inteligence. Service with Republic Marines Havoc Squad In late 20 ABY Edgehitcher was recruited into the Republic Marines Havoc Squad by his old friend EliteMarine Turbo. While he was initially doubted by the other officers, he was soon promoted to the rank of commander. Return to Joker Squad In early 19 BBY, Edgehitcher recieved intelligence that his old leader, Maingis Joker, had returned under a new name. Seeking him out, he joined his squad and resumed his old post as General and Dire ctor of Squad Intelligence. He continued to gather intel, becoming known as one of the most informed generals in the squad. Personality and Traits In his youth, JinLo Edgehitcher was known for his by-the-book attitude and dedication to his leaders. As he grew older, this attitude changed greatly. By the time he had been made Director of Squads Intelligence, Edgehitcher was no longer concerned with protocol. Being at the top of a very large squad gave him a gruff, get- it-done military attitude, making his command very effective. However, he still valued his men greatly, going out of his way to ensure the squad's safety. After the second incident with Joker, it took Edgehitcher a long time until he was able to completely trust his leader again. This caused him to rely heavily on his friends. But regardless of who was in charge, Edgehitcher put his duty to his friends and to his squad before anything else. Powers and Abilities During his ARC training, it was noted by ARC Commander Colt that Edgehitcher had an unusual aptitude for bladework. He send the young clone over to Jedi Master Eeth Koth, member of the Jedi High Council, who trained him in lightsaber combat. In addition to being skilled with a lightsaber, Edgehitcher is an excellent sniper. Equipment General Edgehitcher is most seen wearing an ARC Trooper outfit, although he occaisonaly dons Red Mandalorian Armor for clandestine operations. He favors a DC15X sniper rifle in combat, as well as two identical DC-17 hand blasters. When dueling, Edgehitcher has been known to carry two different kinds of lightsabers: his twin black-and-white sabers, or a double bladed lightsaber. His preferred colors are purple, teal, and silver. Category:Member Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Republic Category:Jedi Master